


Hearts of Pom

by sweetautumnwine



Series: Cocktails & Chasers [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i hope you dig it too, this is the most mellow and mundane thing i have ever written and tbh? im digging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetautumnwine/pseuds/sweetautumnwine
Summary: Valentine's Day provides a great opportunity to show affection and appreciation for a loved one. Leorio is known for his over-the-top, public displays. Kurapika would honestly prefer nothing more than a twelve-hour nap.





	Hearts of Pom

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I hope this lil slice of LeoPika fluff is suitable for you. Special thanks to the enthusiastic anon who requested I write this piece!

 

Behind the counter of the bar, Leorio perched on a stool, chin resting in hand as he read the same line of text a dozen times over. He’d thought he was content to remain a bartender all his life, but a certain someone vaulted into his life and managed to convince him otherwise—without having any intention of doing so.

 

Leorio sighed, tapping the end of his pen against the bowed pages. Business was slow, which came as a bit of a surprise. Valentine’s Day was often a time for equal parts giddiness and bitterness, and alcohol often played into both. And yet, only a handful of patrons had ventured into the bar that day, and Leorio found himself counting down until the end of his shift.

 

He turned the page. An intense depiction of the human brain, still encased in the surrounding skull, greeted him. He shut his eyes and closed the book, shaking his head to dismiss the lingering image.

 

Medical school still seemed like a distant dream. Still, something about Kurapika compelled him to keep trying.

 

Even though Kurapika faced incredible danger, emotional turmoil, and impossible challenges every day, he seemed to enjoy his job. He couldn’t quite articulate why, but Leorio saw in his eyes how much he cared about the work he was doing. Even when Kurapika could barely stand after days without sleep, even when he wound up in the hospital after altercations with suspects, he never hesitated to return to his position.

 

The late nights were hard on them both, but Leorio knew not to push the matter. Kurapika’s work was important, but Leorio had learned, with some difficulty, that Kurapika found value in him, too.

 

He rest his head on the counter, soothed by the cool stone, splaying his fingers on either side of his face. A sigh fogged up his glasses, but he didn’t bother wiping them off. They would clear eventually, he reasoned. No need to exert himself needlessly.

 

“Leorio, why don’t you go home?”

 

The voice startled him, and he nearly fell backwards into the wall of glass shelves and tequila. “Zepile, I didn’t hear you come—”

 

The man crossed his arms. “I don’t condone sleeping on the job. You know that.”

 

“Yes, but I wasn’t—”

 

“And I know you’ve got someone at home. Why don’t you head out early today? I can cover until your replacement comes in this evening.”

 

Leorio swallowed, pinching his brows. “What’s the catch?”

 

Zepile smiled. “No catch. I’m just sick of hearing your love-struck sighs. So go home. I’m not asking anymore.”

 

With flushed cheeks, Leorio nodded, gathering his book in his arms and dazedly moving toward the coat rack. He imagined his boss was showing him kindness, pure and simple, but there would undoubtedly be a price to pay later.

 

Even so, Leorio was already heading for the door before Zepile could change his mind. He’d had a plan in motion for the evening, and he believed that having a head start would help him avoid any catastrophic disasters.

 

 

He wanted to make sure the night went well. Somehow, such a simple goal made him sweat.

 

* * *

 

 

Kurapika dreaded returning to the apartment. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Leorio; that couldn’t be farther from the truth. He thought of being wrapped in those sturdy arms, snug against his steady chest, so close he could hear each breath and each heartbeat. But knowing what day it was and _knowing_ Leorio’s tendency to splurge, he feared what might await him at home.

 

Imagining an elaborately seductive scene, scented candles tempting the smoke detectors, rose petals obscuring the carpet, saucy music drifting from the bedroom like some ghoul’s mournful lament. Kurapika shuddered at the thought.

 

This, he knew, was the more mundane of his terrors.

 

Leorio might have had the day planned for months, reserving a table at an upscale restaurant at the heart of the city, purchasing matching corsages or worse—matching _neckties_.

 

Truthfully, Kurapika didn’t mind Leorio’s inclination toward tenderness. He wanted to reciprocate the gestures but found such displays difficult and demanding. Kurapika was wired to process then dismiss, not dwell and linger. But slowly, as he spent more time with Leorio, he found himself changing.

 

Still, standing before the door to their apartment, Kurapika felt nothing but dread and the faintest twinge of guilt. He didn’t know what to expect. He wanted nothing more than for this to be a normal night. With a deep, shaky breath, Kurapika guided his key to the lock and entered, announcing his arrival in a soft tone.

 

The apartment was mostly dark. As he’d feared, candles burned in the hallway, but they were unscented as far as he could tell, placed there simply to provide a lighted path to the living room.

 

Kurapika slipped off his shoes and set his bag by the door, unbuttoning his blazer as he struggled to process the atmosphere. He heard a floorboard in the kitchen creak, and his heart seized, eyes flashing wide as he shifted into a defensive stance.

 

Leorio peeked around the corner, the lower hem of an apron swishing out before him. When he spotted Kurapika, he broke into a smile, soft and sincere. “Kurapika, you’re home early!”

 

“Yeah,” Kurapika said, relaxing. “Finished my work sooner than I expected.”

 

After wiping his hands on the front of his apron, Leorio stepped out into the open and wiped beads of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. “You’ve been working too much lately. I was willing to bet you wouldn’t get home until midnight.”

 

With a scowl, Kurapika approached him. “I have never been _that_ late. Don’t exaggerate.”

 

Leorio’s smarmy grin caused tension in Kurapika’s temples, and he darted forward, grasping Leorio’s head to tug him down and steal the first kiss of the evening. He moved aggressively, and their teeth clicked together, but once Kurapika felt he’d claimed his victory, he softened the kiss, letting his fingers trace lazy circles over Leorio’s jaw and behind his ear.

 

When he pulled away, he saw that Leorio was staring at him, an unreadable expression contorting his features. “What?”

 

As though woken from a trance, Leorio hurried back into the kitchen. “It's gonna burn!”

 

“What are you doing?” Kurapika rushed in after him, already smelling smoke. On a _good_ day, Leorio could manage instant oatmeal and frozen pizzas. Whatever he was concocting in there, it was far beyond those simple meals. “God, where’s the extinguisher?”

 

But Leorio fumbled with the oven door, wielding oven mitts in his hands as he plunged them inside. Kurapika couldn’t muster the voice to shout. Then, coughing only slightly, Leorio lifted a dish from the oven, hoisting it above his head like a treasure. His eyes seemed to sparkle, and Kurapika softened at the sight, his panic retreating like the tide.

 

“It smells delicious now that it isn’t threatening to burn down our building.”

 

Setting it down upon a trivet, Leorio frowned. “Hey, it’s your fault for distracting me.”

 

“I can just leave.”

 

As he pulled the apron over his head, Leorio narrowed his eyes accusingly. “And make me eat this entire dinner by myself? I don’t think so.”

 

Kurapika couldn’t help but laugh, and he rolled up his sleeves before reaching into the cabinets for plates and glasses. “I have to say, Leorio, I’m pleased you went with a casual approach for this evening. Though I still feel you’re trying to hard.”

 

“I’ve already failed,” Leorio said. The somber tone of his voice made Kurapika turn around, forehead creased with worry. “I mean, I wanted you to have a peaceful night. I know you’ve been busy and exhausted, and maybe it’s selfish of me to want to occupy what little time you have, but I—”

 

Kurapika kissed him. He pressed the plates between their chests and didn’t care if they shattered. He wanted to release them so he had use of his hands but resisted the impulse, and Leorio held him close, both palms clinging to his shoulders, trembling with force.

 

“You’re an idiot,” Kurapika said.

 

“Clearly, you’re into that.”

 

Though his hands were occupied, Kurapika swiftly raised his leg and ground his heel into Leorio’s foot. “Don’t make me get a gag.”

 

Once, Kurapika’s blunt, suggestive remarks had caused Leorio’s temperature to rise almost to the point of fever. Now, however, he merely blinked in response. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

The low register of Leorio’s reply caused Kurapika to straighten his spine ever so slightly. He wasn’t used to Leorio’s smooth retorts yet, and while they weren’t enough to seduce him, he found himself disarmed by Leorio’s ability to twist comments as they came rather than succumb to them.

 

Kurapika disregarded the comment for his own sake and retrieved two sets of utensils before filling each glass with water. “I don’t know about you, but I’m famished. I hope whatever you’ve made is at least edible.”

 

Grasping the dish with two mitts, Leorio led the way into the dining area and set it down at the center of the table. “It’s better than edible.”

 

“Oh, wonderful, I can digest it, as well. What a treat.”

 

“I took classes.”

 

A snarky reply nearly bubbled up to the surface, but Kurapika held it at bay, allowing himself to process the new information. “You’re learning to cook?”

 

“Sort of, I guess.” Leorio appeared sheepish as he plunged a serving spoon into the dish, separating the food from the sides. “When you work nights, I get a bit… bored, so I figured, hell, might as well do something useful.”

 

Kurapika sensed that when Leorio hesitated, his tongue had caught under his teeth to pronounce the word _lonely_ before he changed his mind. With a subtle nod, Kurapika seated himself across from Leorio as he served them each a portion of the food. “I’m impressed. It can’t be easy dedicating your free time to something challenging.”

 

Leorio shrugged. “Better than sitting in an empty apartment.”

 

“I suppose so.” Kurapika fingered a tall crystal glass that had already been placed at his seat. He could smell the blend of fruit juice and tequila already and admired the deep red color, suited for him and the holiday. Raising his glass to his mouth, Kurapika hesitated to drink, the sweet concoction lapping at his lips. He closed his eyes and sipped, lowering it to the table. “I imagine that is challenging, as well.”

 

In silence, Leorio sat across from him, and Kurapika opened his eyes. “Go on. Take the first bite.”

 

“You didn’t poison it?”

 

“Not intentionally.”

 

“And even if it was intentional, you wouldn’t tell me, I suppose.” A smirk toyed with the corners of Kurapika’s lips as he cut through the noodles and sauce before piercing the bite and eating.

 

Kurapika had tasted Leorio’s cooking before. He had suppressed gags and salted to excess and even, on the worst occasions, discreetly disposed of meals out the bathroom window. But this time, a quiet hum of delight crawled through his closed lips, and he slapped a hand over his mouth when he heard it.

 

Leorio’s grin was as shit-eating as they came. “Good?”

 

“Shut up,” Kurapika said, scooping up another bite.

 

After they had finished eating, Kurapika took initiative and gathered the dishes to bring to the sink. Leorio tried to help, but Kurapika batted away his hands.

 

“You’ve done enough already,” Kurapika said over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen.

 

“And to think the night is still young.”

 

Kurapika stilled, hands caught under the running faucet. The water grew too hot too quickly, and Kurapika hissed as he recoiled. “Leorio, I appreciate the dinner, I do. But I’m afraid I’m not up for anything… too exciting.”

 

Leorio exhaled sharply through his nose, obviously feigning disappointment. “Well, there go my plans. I’d signed us up for couples square dancing by the river and even reserved a private room at that strip club you seemed so familiar with. All for nothing, I guess.”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“Duh.”

 

Kurapika flushed, his throat constricting as he scrubbed at the dishes so hard his knuckles turned red from the heat and friction. He wasn’t angry with Leorio; he simply felt foolish. His hands remained submerged in the soapy pool as he fumed, wondering what Leorio had in mind.

 

As much as Kurapika wanted to disregard the holiday and devote the evening to something mundane, he felt that Leorio deserved better. They hardly saw each other when Kurapika’s work had him busy, and Leorio was clearly lonely without him. What could he _do_ to make up for his absence?

 

Leorio’s arms encircled Kurapika’s waist from behind, and Kurapika yelped, flinging suds into the air. A great clump landed atop Leorio’s hair, settling like a small floppy hat or a lump of potatoes. Having craned his neck to watch where the soap fell, Kurapika pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Watching him fondly, Leorio tightened his hold and rested his face in the crook of Kurapika’s neck and shoulder.

 

“Sorry to scare you.”

 

“It’s fine,” Kurapika said once he caught his breath. “Sorry about the soap.”

 

“I was gonna take a bath tonight anyway,” Leorio said. “You’re just getting me ready for it.”

 

Twisting to face Leorio, Kurapika wormed his hands up the length of Leorio’s torso, looping his thumbs under the unbuttoned collar of his shirt, teasing the tender skin of his throat. “I could do more than that…”

 

With the gentlest smile Kurapika had ever seen, Leorio reached for his hands and brought them to his lips, pressing kisses to his knuckles. He shook his head. “Not tonight, sunshine.”

 

“Why not?” Kurapika blurted, tugging his hands away. Leorio held fast, however, looking at him earnestly.

 

“You’re tired and overworked,” Leorio said. “I’ve been doing a lot of reading, and I like to think I’ve got a decent amount of common sense. Your health is more important to me than anything. Got it?”

 

Though he couldn’t quite explain it, Kurapika felt his blush creep up his neck to the tips of his ears. He swallowed, his eyes boring into Leorio’s, and nodded. “I understand.”

 

With a small sigh of relief, Leorio bent to kiss Kurapika’s forehead, blond locks tickling his nose. “I’m glad. But I do actually have some more planned for tonight.”

 

Already defeated, Kurapika leaned into him, weaving his fingers together at the base of his neck. “Do your worst.”

 

Taking his hand, Leorio led Kurapika into the living room where they perched on the sofa. “You deserve a night of rest. Pick a movie, pick some music, fall asleep. Whatever you want.”

 

“That’s hardly fair to you,” Kurapika said, leaning away to address him. “None of this evening is to your tastes. Why are you doing all this?”

 

Leorio blinked, then rolled his eyes, an expression that stunned Kurapika into dumbfounded silence. Cupping Kurapika’s cheek in his hand, Leorio coaxed him closer, then pinched his ear, earning him a startled cry.

 

“Because I love you, dumbass,” Leorio huffed, retreated to his own cushion and crossing his arms over his chest. “I wanna spend time with you, but I don’t want to wear you thin. You’re busy, and you’re doing important work, but I _miss_ you. I’m gonna cook more so your meals don’t always consist of a single cracker or a fruit snack, and I’m gonna go to med. school so we can move into a proper house with good ventilation and we get a _dog_.”

 

The end of Leorio’s tirade was not as sharp as he intended, for Kurapika had crawled closer to rest a hand on his thigh. Still frowning, Leorio reluctantly looked at him. The dampness in his eyes scared Leorio, and he raised a hand to wipe them away. Kurapika leaned into his hold.

 

“Sorry,” Leorio murmured. “Didn’t mean to shout.”

 

Kurapika shook his head. “I deserved it. And for the record, as you should already know, I love you, too. I’m not very good at showing it.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

Shifting so that his head lay in Leorio’s lap, Kurapika curled into him, comforted by his warmth. “A dog would be nice.”

 

“Wouldn’t it?”

 

“Though a cat would be less work.”

 

Leorio scoffed. “We’ll just get one of each, then.”

 

Kurapika laughed like a whisper. “Good compromise.”

 

As Kurapika lay there, Leorio began to stroke his hair, fingers massaging into his scalp with just enough pressure to be felt. Kurapika closed his eyes and imagined he could fall asleep there with ease, made vulnerable by his connection.

 

Once, he had feared vulnerability. He worried that getting close to someone would endanger them and hurt himself. He had been proven right. Some nights, he couldn’t shake the vision of Leorio, bruised and bloodied and broken, trembling in a warehouse, all because of him. But Leorio’s resolve was a salve to his pain. Kurapika knew it had to be, in part, for show, but there were times that Leorio seemed to forget all that happened, and others when he joked about that night.

 

Leorio’s strength was enough to save him, though Kurapika would never admit it.

 

“How do you manage?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“When I’m gone,” Kurapika said, feeling silly. “I mean, you’re independent enough, but doesn’t it bother you that I’m away so much? It doesn’t seem fair.”

 

“It’s not,” Leorio said, stroking Kurapika’s cheek. “But it’s okay.”

 

Kurapika shifted, sitting up and supporting his weight with both palms anchored against the cushion. “How is it _okay_?”

 

In Leorio’s eyes, Kurapika saw a surprising maturity. “I tell myself, there’s always tomorrow.”

 

Shaking his head, Kurapika struggled with the concept. “That’s idiotic.”

 

“Is it?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Kurapika said, glaring. “You’re setting yourself up for disappointment. What happens when there _isn’t_ a tomorrow? When I _don’t_ come home?”

 

The proposition was enough to make Kurapika’s heart waver, but Leorio seemed unfazed. “On any given tomorrow, you could.”

 

“This is the dumbest conversation I’ve ever had with you, and that’s saying something.” Kurapika wasn’t sure why he was so frustrated. “Hoping like that is going to result in failure. I don’t want to be involved in that.”

 

Leorio sighed. “Look, you just need to understand something. Whatever the future holds, I’m pretty certain you’re gonna be there with me. Call it a hunch or superstition, but that’s what I believe.”

 

The sincerity in his eyes sent Kurapika spiraling. He buried his face in the crook of his elbow and bent into the back of the couch. He found his resolve weakening as Leorio’s hand painted soothing circles across his back.

 

“God, Leorio, could you _be_ more of a sap?” Kurapika said. “You know I’m not good at this.”

 

“There are two things I’ve found I can believe in,” Leorio said, rather sagely. “Myself and hope. If I work hard at something, chances are, I’ll succeed. But hope’s there, too. Without it, I wouldn’t get anywhere.”

 

“You’re delusional.”

 

“But I’m here with you,” Leorio said, “so I guess being delusional can’t be all bad.”

 

Utterly defeated, Kurapika snaked his arms around Leorio and slumped against him, hiding his face. He yawned into his shirt and nuzzled his face against his stomach. “This was a boring Valentine’s Day for you, huh? It’s not even seven, and I can’t keep my eyes open.”

 

Kurapika wanted to remain awake, to smother Leorio with kisses and kindness, but he found it difficult to retain control of his arms. Instead, he used the remainder of his strength to hold tight to Leorio.

 

“Maybe someday soon… we can do something nice,” Kurapika murmured as Leorio’s hand fell upon his head. “I’ll even let you… dress me up, if you want.”

 

Leorio chuckled, watching fondly as Kurapika settled against him. He stroked Kurapika’s hair and leaned back his head, closing his eyes. “Well, we’ll always have tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

For the reference of those who are of legal drinking age **only**.

_Hearts of Pom_

I really did try to find something suitable for Valentine’s Day. Give me some credit.

 

Ingredients

  * 2 oz Tequila (splurge on the good stuff; it makes a difference)
  * 1 oz Pomegranate juice (are there any other brands than POM? Just wondering.)
  * 1 oz Cointreau
  * 1 oz Fresh lime juice



 

Directions

  * Toss all the ingredients into a shaker with ice and shake that baby up. Strain it into a glass of your choice and garnish as you see fit.
  * Enjoy!



**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. I am gonna be so tired for work. Worth it.
> 
> Also, feel free to hit me up on tumblr (sweetautumnwine) if you ever want to chat about, well, anything! And as always, comments and kudos are appreciated. :3


End file.
